dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clairvoyant (3.5e Prestige Class)
Clairvoyant The clairvoyant sees all, and knows all. When illusions befuddle and sneaky types seek shelter, the clairvoyant knows. When enemies plot ambushes and the unexpected happens, the clairvoyant knows. The clairvoyant gains the ability to see beyond the mere range of his eyes, to see greater sights than his race permits, and to detect events, alerting him well in advance. Surrounded by eyes, the clairvoyant is hard to surprise. Becoming a Clairvoyant Class Features All of the following are class features of the clairvoyant. : At each level after first, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a clairvoyant, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Sp): Clairvoyants are orbited by a small magical sensor similar to a prying eyes spell, except the sensor is constantly under the effects of invisibility. It orbits your body at high speed at a distance of 10 feet per class level, granting you the effect of being able to see from any point within this area as if you were standing there. This may allow you to visually see even if your eyes have been blinded by some effect, unless the range of the sensor is in a place where it cannot see either (such as both the sensors range and the clairvoyant being within a field of darkness). In the cloud form, the eyes are effectively a spread effect and are moving too fast to be targeted individually. The effect is capable of passing through anything as small as a keyhole. If an eye is destroyed, it reappears 1 round later, and it uses your saving throws for effects that would target it. You may release your magical sensor as a standard action, letting it fly away from you with a speed of 30 ft (perfect manuverability). The eye is a Fine construct, about the size of a small apple, that has 1 hit point, AC 18 (+8 bonus for its size), flies at a speed of 30 feet with perfect maneuverability, and has a +16 Hide modifier. It has a Spot modifier equal to your caster level (maximum +15) and is subject to illusions, darkness, fog, and any other factors that would affect your ability to receive visual information about your surroundings. An eye traveling through darkness must find its way by touch. You may direct your eye out to a range of 1 mile, and it has a duration of concentration. If the eye is destroyed, you cease focusing on the eye, or you go out of range the eye re-appears in its default orbiting stance 1 round later. Finally, you may choose to fix your magic sensor to a point in space, where it remains. There is no range limit, and at any time you may make a swift action to switch your senses between your body and your magical sensor. Use of this ability acts like clairaudience/clairvoyance spell, and the eye remains in its position until it is destroyed or is dismissed as a standard action. When not actively attending to your magic sensor you may set a short alert to inform you when ativity happens in the area, such as anyone passing through or someone who is not wearing red, as long as the command is short, simple, and is something that can be normally detected (you can base it on race or visual symbols but not on HD, alignment, and the like). At 4th level and every three levels after, you gain an additional eye to your cloud. This allows you to see from multiple viewpoints in orbiting cloud form, release several sensors at once and gain information from all of them, or to have multiple spy cameras working in tandem around key points, with no more effort than before. : A clairvoyant is a master of divination, and adds all divination spells to his class spell list, regardless of source. A clairvoyant must still add them to their spells known however. (Su): Possessing senses beyond the ken of others, a clairvoyant can react quickly. He gains a +1 insight bonus to initiative checks at 1st level and every 3 levels after (4th, 7th, etc.), so long as they have at least one of their magical sensors from their Cloud of Eyes ability orbiting their body. (Su): At 2nd level a clairvoyant can see even when others try to obscure them. He gains 1/2 his class level as an insight bonus to caster level checks to detect or scry anyone. (Ex): At 2nd level a clairvoyant's focus allows his body to see better. A clairvoyant gains low-light vision. If he already has low-light vision, he gains superior low-light vision allowing him to see four times as far instead of twice as far in dim light. (Su): At 3rd level a clairvoyant's senses allow him to effectively see in 360 degrees from his body. Those flanking a clairvoyant do not recieve the bonus to attack for flanking. This does not prevent attackers from using sneak attacks or gaining other flanking benefits. (Sp): A 3rd level clairvoyant is never lost. As a 1 minute castng a clairvoyant can project their sight into space, gaining a distant view of the world, effectively having a GPS map at all times. They cannot make out objects smaller than houses, and cannot locate creatures or any major moving objects, but they can find the direction and distance of prominent landmarks. If used to aid in teleportation attempts, this raises the familiarity of the desired location by 1 step. Heavy cloud cover can and will obscure the surrounding terrain, possibly preventing a clear image. (Su): At 4th level a clairvoyant's focus allows his body to see better. A clairvoyant gains darkvision out to 60 feet. If he already has darkvision, he gains an additional +30 feet to his pre-existing darkvision instead. (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a clairvoyant can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the clairvoyant is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless clairvoyant does not gain the benefit of evasion. : At 5th level a clairvoyant can channel stored spell energy into divination spells he that he hasn’t prepared ahead of time. He can "lose" a prepared spell or a spell slot of the appropriate level in order to cast any divination spell he knows of the same level or lower. (Su): At 6th level the clairvoyant's omnisight ability improves, allowing him to negate sneak attacks from being flanked, so long as the attacker's level in rogue (or other sneak attack granting classes) do not exceed her HD + 4. He also gains a +2 insight bonus to Spot and Listen checks. This benefit applies as long as one of the magical sensors from Cloud of Eyes is orbiting the clairvoyant. (Su): At 6th level a clairvoyant is constantly under the effect of see invisibility with a caster level equal to his character level. (Su): At 8th level as a standard action a clairvoyant can see through walls as if they weren't there. Vision range is 20 feet with the viewer seeing as if he were looking at something in normal light even if there is no illumination. X-ray vision can penetrate 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, or up to 3 feet of wood or dirt. Thicker substances or a thin sheet of lead blocks the vision. Using X-ray vision is physically exhausting, causing the clairvoyant 1 point of Constitution damage per minute after the first 10 minutes of use in a single day. (Su): At 9th level a clairvoyant's omnisight ability improves again. They may never be sneak attacked either from flanking or being flatfooted, regardless of the attackers level, so long as they are not helpless and they have at least one of the magical sensors from Cloud of Eyes orbiting them. He also gain a +4 insight bonus to Spot and Listen checks. (Su): At 10th level a clairvoyant is constantly under the effect of foresight with a caster level equal to his character level. (Ex): At 10th level a clairvoyant gains improved evasion. This ability works like evasion, except that while the clairvoyant still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless clairvoyant does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Campaign Information Playing a Clairvoyant Combat: Clairvoyants are casters whose divination focus tends to utility, and yet they can still hold their own in combat, avoiding the dangers of sensory loss and being able to see what others might miss. Advancement: Caster classes are always good for caster focused types like this. A clairvoyant is likely to have levels in Master SpecialistCM or Archmage. Resources: Governments pay well for a good diviner, and clairvoyants make excellent spies for both outside threats and within. Clairvoyants in the World NPC Reactions: To NPCs they are merely spellcasters, until they find out that clairvoyant can see many things. To this, many NPCs grow uneasy at the thought that their privacy may be invaded merely by the presence of a clairvoyant, so most clairvoyants keep mum on the extent of their divinations. Clairvoyant Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Arcana can research clairvoyants to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Clairvoyants in the Game Adaptation: One can give a racial or specific flare to the class by associating it with creatures of divination or eyes, such as a beholder-themed class, or a class focused on weirds and their sight beyond. This class also works with psionics, in which case change the prereqs to state you are a Seer or have Psionic Endowment, Spellcraft becomes Psicraft, and have divination replaced by clairsentience. Sample Encounter: Recent attacks by the drow have been unusually accurate and precise, and it is believed to be the foul work of a diviner able to spy on others. Get to the bottom of this, without having your plans known before they even begin. EL 15: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class